The Phone Call
by purplebeltpanda13
Summary: On page 405 in the paperback edition of Son of Neptune, Percy makes a phone call to his mom's appartment. What if he made another call...to his girlfriend. Please reveiw:)
1. Chapter 1

Percy walked over to the pay phone, dialed his mom's phone number and left her a message. He hesitated a moment before entering in another number, _Annabeth's._

Percy's heart was racing, _please leave a message after the beep. BEEEP._

"Uh, hi! This is Percy. I'm in Alaska on a quest that Ares- no Mars assigned me. Annabeth, if this is you, I want you to know that I miss you. Alot. And please don't worry, I'll be home soon. Bye, I guess."

Percy sighed, hoping Annabeth would get the message soon and that she was okay. He walked back to Frank and Hazel so they could board the train.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth pulled her phone and turned it on, glancing around, checking for monsters. All clear. She was on the subway, heading to Percy's mom's apartment to update her on the search for her son. Over the past 7 months, Annabeth had become very close to her boyfriend's mom as she visited Sally almost once a week.

 _One new voicemail._ "What's this about?" Annabeth mumbled, as she didn't recognize. She pressed play and brought the phone to her ear.

" _Uh, hi! This is Percy. I'm in Alaska on a quest that Ares- no Mars assigned me. Annabeth, if this is you, I want you to know that I miss you. Alot. And please don't worry, I'll be home soon. Bye, I guess."_

By the time the message played out, she was in front of Sally's apartment. Realizing she was crying, Annabeth took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell.

"Come in," Sally called from the kitchen, she was making cookies. After pulling the cookies out of the oven, she poured two glasses of milk and brought them out to the living room.

"What's wrong, has something happened?" Sally inquired, concerned.

Annabeth had trouble speaking so she played the message.

By the end, both girls were crying. They weren't crying tears of sadness but tears of joy.

It had been almost 8 months since anyone had heard from Percy and Annabeth hadn't stopped looking. She rarely ate, let alone slept since he went missing, spending every bit of her energy on finding him. This was the first lead they had since Jason showed up 7 months ago.

"Have you told Chiron yet?" Sally asked, eagerly, as she wanted her son back as much as Annabeth.

Annabeth took a deep breath and smiled. Hearing his voice made her smile for probably the first time in what seemed like forever. "Not yet. I heard this for the first time on the subway ride here."

"You should go and show him now" Sally said "maybe you'll be able to find him now."

Annabeth's face lit up as if she was just realizing the possibility of finding him. "Okay"

"Wait, at least take some cookies for you, Piper, Jason and Leo"

"I'll give some to Piper, but the boys don't get any."

Sally went into the kitchen and put 2 dozen cookies in a large bag and handing it to the girl.

"Thank you, Sally," Annabeth said.

"You're welcome. Now get going, Percy is waiting."

"I'll probably be back next week to give you an update." It didn't occur to her that she could be en route to Rome by next week.

"See you then" Sally told the girl as she left the apartment with a cookie in her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

The cookie Annabeth ate was blue, which reminded her of Percy. All Annabeth wanted- no, needed was Percy. She didn't want to sound like a lovesick teenager who needed her boyfriend to live but she almost was. The cookie reminded her of the quests they took. The random moments where Percy would tell a really stupid joke and they would spend 5 minutes laughing their heads off. The underwater kiss and so many other memories.

Annabeth bid goodbye to Sally and left the apartment. She put the bag of cookies, for her and Piper, in her bag.

 _What if he doesn't remember me? What if he started dating someone else?_ She forced those thoughts to the back of her mind, no need in worrying about something she couldn't do anything about. She instead focused on the thing she could do something about, finding Percy.

The next morning, Annabeth listened to the voicemail again, for the 10th time. She got dressed in her normal jeans and Camp Half Blood t-shirt, except the shirt wasn't hers, it was Percy's. She headed down to bunker 9 to help Leo and the rest of the Hephaestus kids.

As soon as Piper realized Annabeth was there, she went over. Piper spent the majority of her time helping build the Argo II to escape her conceited siblings. During the past 7 months, Piper and Annabeth became extremely close. Both girls were grateful for the newfound friendship.

"Hey, got any news updates?"

"Listen to this," Annabeth said, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"Oh my gosh," Piper pulled her friend into a hug, not knowing what to say.

"Repair Boy, how long until this ship is ready?" Annabeth asked, excitedly.

"A week, maybe two if I work by myself."

Annabeth looked at Piper as a silent 'you thinking what I'm thinking'.

"What if we help?"

"Two, maybe three days."

"Let's get to work!"


End file.
